Ladybugs and Angels
by SamanthaJane13
Summary: She ran away to Paris and bought the old opera house. She receives letters from a ghostly figure. All after escaping an abusive marriage. Will she be able to keep up with all the crazy happenings? Not to mention the repairs on the place as well as her haunting past? We shall see now won't we? Story was inspired by Under The Tuscan Sun will have traits of the movie.
1. Chapter 1

The doors of the old Opera Popular opened. A gentle wind blew the layers of dust and cobwebs that had been sitting still for years. "Now, the opera house hasn't been touched for years. Or at least we thought so." The old real estate man said with a cheery laugh, his voice thick with accent. "Now please follow me, my dear," he said as he placed a hand upon Samantha's shoulder. The old opera house was still so very beautiful. It's old elegance of this place hidden beneath its years of aging.

Samantha followed the man up the set of stairs. "Now, the old Diva's suite has been turned into a bedroom. It is actually quite spacious." He said as he opened the door, revealing the room. Samantha's eyes seemed to smile, but only slightly. She walked over to a large item that was covered by a large white sheet. She removed it, bringing up a layer of dust, only to reveal a beautiful mirror. Using her sleeve she cleaned off part of the glass, allowing herself to see her reflection.

Her eyes saddened when her eyes met those of her reflection. She looked into the saddened eyes and sighed.

"Madam?"

She turned to look at the agent. "I am fine." She said softly. "Shall we continue?" he offered. Samantha nodded and took his outstretched arm as they left the room, shutting the door behind them. Leaving the mirror uncovered, the sheet tossed upon the floor.

Samantha followed the old French agent around the Opera house. Observing the ballet dormitories, the old costume rooms, and even the backstage area. But she couldn't shake the feeling that she was being watched.

"Now, my dear," he stopped when he saw her looking around. "Madam?"

She looked at him. "I'm sorry. Please continue."

He smiled at her. "Like all the others you are captured by the beauty of this place. Yet you are the only one who wants to buy it. Why?"

The sad look came back to her eyes as she rubbed her neck, flinching slightly. "I…I can't go back to San Francisco."

A shadowy figure passed by in the balcony above, the Frenchman noticed, but Samantha did not. He smiled. "I think you shall be safe here, my dear lady." He said as he hugged her shoulders with his hands. "Now I shall bring the paperwork tomorrow."

He said as he handed her the keys. She looked at him, confused. "You mean I have the place just like that? Before everything is finished?"

He chuckled "It's an Opera house, not a car. What are you going to do, steal it?"

Samantha laughed along with him. "Thank you Monsieur, for everything."

He smiled and placed a kiss upon her hand. "You are quite welcome, my dear. I trust that you will enjoy your new life in Paris." he said.

Samantha sighed as she was left alone in the old Opera house. She picked up her bags from their place beside the floor and headed up to the old Diva's Suite.

Carefully, she opened the door and saw that the mirror was still uncovered. She smiled at the mirror as she set down her things. "Hello, you." She said to the mirror as though it was an old friend. "Well, might as well clean the rest of you since we already have one clean spot." She pulled out a bandana and began to carefully clean the glass.

"There we are," she said softly. "Good as new."

She stopped as she eyed part of a bruise upon her neck. She had to gulp back tears, but a few managed to escape. Then suddenly she was filled with that feeling of being watched again. She heard a thump from outside her door and went to answer it. There on the floor was a parchment envelope; she picked it up, feeling the smoothness beneath her fingers. Carefully, she opened the wax seal and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Madam,_

_I am pleased that a lady as kind as you were the one to buy this old place, a place that I happen to love very dearly. I trust that you will enjoy your stay here at the Opera Popular. Please know that you will be more than safe here. No harm shall come to you, I will make certain of that._

_Sincerely,_

_OG_

She looked around to see who could have sent her the note, but there was no one in sight. Not even a sound. She was alone. She closed the door and set the letter down upon the small vanity. She didn't know who OG could possibly be, but he seemed to be happy of her staying here. Samantha removed the sheet, covering the small bed, and then collapsed upon it.

"Home." She said softly as a few tears fell from her eyes.

Behind the mirror, Erik watched the woman; he had seen the look in her eyes when she was cleaning the mirror. What made her so sad, and why could she not return home? He placed his hand upon the mirror as he watched her; She lay upon the bed with tears in her eyes. Erik felt a pressure in his chest as he watched her cry. Why?

Morning came.

The Persian sun lit up the sky with its radiance, changing the darkened blues to an array of pinks and yellows and reds. Samantha's eyes slowly fluttered open as she inhaled the crisp morning air. A humorous smile formed on her face when she realized that she had fallen in her sleep in her clothes.

She sat up and stretched before she pulled out a fresh pair of clothes and made her way to the bathroom. With the turn of the knob, water began flowing into the claw foot bathtub. Once adjusting the temperature, she slowly removed her clothes and stepped in. The heated water felt soothing on her sore limbs, and it relaxed her.

The clocks chimed 11:00, and Samantha pulled on a pair of overalls, a white shirt and black and white converse. She looked into the mirror as she pulled her hair back into a ponytail. "Time to work." she kissed the photograph she had placed on the bedside table. "Wish me luck, mom!"

She opened one door and discovered the dance studio. Dusty mirrors lined three out of the four walls, while the fourth wall was nothing but curtain covered windows.

She smiled and went and opened each of the curtains, allowing light to come into the room. Samantha coughed as the air was filled with dust; she had to leave the room to let the air settle. When she returned she laughed at her reflection, she was covered with a thin layer of white dust. She removed the bandana from her back pocket and began to dust herself off.

The familiar feeling of being watched came back, by now, the feeling was actually a feeling of comfort. And she didn't know why it made her feel that way. It just did. Samantha looked up to the ceiling and, not to any one in particular, smiled. "Thank you," she said softly before beginning her work on cleaning the dance studio.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I forgot to place this in the first chapter. I only own Samantha and any other obvious original characters. This story has qualities and traits of the movie "Under the Tuscan Sun." I have been wanting to do this story for a long time and now I finally have.

To My readers who follow under Kurounue13 I shall try and update my stories on that account as soon as possible.

Thank you to those who reviewed on the first chapter. I love reading good reviews.

* * *

Today Samantha spent her time cleaning once again, she had hired some men to help her and so far they were proving very helpful "HEADS UP!" Samantha covered her head as some plaster and dust fell from the ceiling. She looked up and from a new hole in the ceiling she saw two faces. "Sorry Samantha kind of lost my footing there for a minute. You ok?"

"Yeah I'm okay," She said as she got up off of the floor. "I think that's enough for today." She said as she began to dust herself off.

"I'll get some things to repair this whole tomorrow." Said the chief man whose name was Frances.

"Thank you Frances," Samantha said her farewells to the guys before shutting the big heavy doors. She sighed heavily as she leaned up against the doors. Soon she found herself once again just wandering around aimlessly through the opera house. It had only been two days since she had bought this place. At first she questioned it, buyer's remorse.

Then she realized that she felt home here, safe here. Samantha sighed once more before she found herself in the Theater. She walked down the aisle till she reached the stage.

Meanwhile, up high above the stage standing on the catwalk was the Phantom.

~Erik/Phantom's p.o.v~

I was out making my usual rounds through the opera house when I heard the doors to the theater open. In she walked, the woman who had bought my Opera House. Samantha they called her…Samantha. She walked down the aisles till she reached the stage. Her eyes fixed on the stage as though she were daydreaming. She took a seat in one of the aisle chairs, and then closed her eyes. Her head lay back gently against the back of the seat. Her face looked so peaceful, yet so sad at the same time. There were still ruminants of the bruises on her neck, bruises in the shape of hands. What could have happened to her?

I heard a creak and noticed that she was no longer in the chair and I turned my head just in time to see her walking out of the theater. Where she once sat was a letter addressed to me. My curiosity peaked so I went to retrieve the letter.

Dear O.G,  
Thank you for your kindness, it has been sometime since I experienced such kindness. I can assure you that your Opera House is in good hands. I will be kind to it and respect it. But, I was wondering if it isn't too much to ask. Sometimes, we could use friends and well, if I should ever need someone to speak to would you mind if I just simply wrote letters to you? I was told by Mr. Andre that Box 5 has always been your favorite so we could exchange letters there. So if you choose to write with me, simply leave your letter in box five and so on and so forth.

Sincerely

Samantha

She wanted to write me? She wanted to befriend me? My thoughts trailed off as I made my way back to my home. Curious as ever about her.

~Normal P.O.V~

Samantha made her way back up to her room, she needed a good bath after working all morning. Once inside she went into the small but comfortable bathroom and began to run the water. The bathtube was an elegant porcelain clawfoot tub.

She sighed softly as the smell of sandalwood hit her as she lit a few candles before undressing. After placing some bath salts into the water she got in herself. A heavy sigh escaped her as she felt the hot water relaxing her instantly. Her head comfortably rested against the plush headrest as her eyes closed.

For the first time since she had arrived in Paris, she felt at ease. Yet there was still that underlying fear that dwelled within her as she hugged her knees to her chest. She could see the fading bruises and the memories started drifting back instantly.

The pain she felt, the fear, the tears...all of it came flooding back to her at that moment. Samantha couldn't hold it back any longer as the tears started flooding her eyes. He shoulders shook as she began to cry, reliving everything in her mind.

She could feel his hands on her once again. Striking her, hitting her...everything.

'Don't cry...'

She gasped softly as she heard a voice. She looked around her small bathroom trying to see where it came from.

'Don't cry...'

She got out of the bathtub and quickly threw on clothes as she went looking for the voice. "Hello?" She called out as she wandered around. "Hello? Who's there?" The voice continued to echo and Samantha broke out into a run as she followed it.

Finally it lead her to the theater, "Hello?" She called out as she looked around. Finally her eyes locked onto a dark silhouetted figure in box five. It stood there for a moment before turning to leave. "Wait!" She quickly ran up to the box just in time to see the figure turn to look at her.

The figure looked at her for a moment before offering her a bow and then continued on, quickly disappearing. Samantha sighed heavily before her attention turned to look inside the box. There sitting on the red velvet chair, was a letter.

The red skull wax seal stared at her as she drew closer. She felt the soft parchment against her fingers as she picked it up. She sighed heavily and returned to her room. As she rounded a corner she she felt a hand on her shoulder. It startled her so much she screamed. Quickly spinning around to face the person only to find out it was Frances. "Oh god Frances don't do that."

"My apologies miss. But I left something here and merely came back to get it." He said softly.

"Okay just please don't sneak up on me, ever." Samantha held her hand to her chest. She controlled her breathing and eventually her heart slowed back down to normal.

"Again I sincerely apologies. Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine." She said with a smile "I hope you found what you were looking for?"

"Yes." He said holding up his wallet. "I will see you in a few days."

She watched Frances leave before she entered her room and locked the door. She sat down on her bed and opened the letter.

Samantha,

You are kind to want to befriend me. But I must keep my distance. I wouldn't want to frighten you by my appearance. Many have said they would not look upon me differently until they have actually seen my face.

Why did you cry so earlier? I could hear your cries and I couldn't help but wonder why? Please feel free to roam as you please here, but be careful. Some places here in the opera house are unstable. Please, be cautious and careful.

O.G

Samantha sighed heavily as she read the letter. She put it down on her bed and thought about things for a moment. Here she was talking to someone she didn't even know, and yet she was willing to divulge everything to him or her. Whoever this person was.

The sound of the clock chiming brought her out of her thoughts. She sighed and placed the letter back in the envelope before placing it in her desk drawer. Samantha then slipped on her shoe making sure to grab her purse as she walked out of the opera house.

~

The market place was alive and bustling happily. The sights, the sounds and the smells brought a smile to Samantha's place as she continued her shopping. It took all but an hour for her to get everything she needed.

Something about Paris, the beauty of it all just made everything so much better. She carried her baskets back to the Opera House. A smile now on her face.

~

When she opened the doors she started humming out of the blue. Her shoes clicked against the marble as she walked up the stairs. As she made her way to the kitchen she couldn't help but think of O.G again. Who was this person?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the long wait, and I apologize for the shortness of the chapter. School is going to be over on Thursday so I should have more time for my stories when the break begins. Thank you for your patience.

DISCLAIMER: I only own Samantha and all the other obvious OC's.

* * *

Chapter Three:

The construction on the opera house was still in full swing. Things were coming together better than Samantha had hoped. Sure there were a few bumps here and there but nothing she surprisingly couldn't handle.

Today was the workers day off. Samantha was alone, and the whole of the opera house was quite. Today she needed that quiet. She had woken up with a pounding headache and stayed in bed longer than she normally would. By the time she crawled out of bed it was already one in the afternoon. She dressed in a simple pair of sweats, a t-shirt, hoodie, and a pair of converse. She decided to take a leisurely walk through the opera house. Soon finding her way to the rooftop. She hugged her arms around her body as she felt a chilly breeze.

She sighed as she took a seat on the railing. Her eyes looking out at the city of Paris. Slowly she started to sing to herself.

_I dreamed a dream in times gone by  
When hope was high  
And life worth living _

She did not realize that her voice was echoing into the opera house. It soon reached the ear of her mysterious pen pal.

_I dreamed that love would never die  
I dreamed that God would be forgiving _

She sighed heavily and didn't finish the song. "Love..." She huffed out a breath "What is love..."

_Love was something...I thought I had. _

She sighed again and wiped away a tear from her face. She stood from her place and walked back inside where it was warmer. As she made her way back she noticed the door to the theater was open. Samantha walked inside and went to Box 5, there was a new letter. A soft smile came to her face as she picked up the letter, feeling the smooth parchment beneath her fingers.

Carefully she broke the red skull wax seal and started to read as she walked back to her room.

Dear Samantha,

Why are you so sad all the time? I have seen you, all these weeks you have been under my watch. I have seen you cry, I have seen your bruises. Please, do not cry anymore. I may be many things to some people, but, one thing I can not stand is the sight of a beautiful woman crying. Please, do not cry anymore. If you do, I do not think I could bear it.

Your Friend,

Monsieur Le Fantom

Samantha couldn't believe it. His letter, it touched her. They had not met beyond their weekly correspondence's. But this man, this...Phantom...why did he care for her in such a way? Surely he saw her as a friend now, but his letter...she couldn't put her finger on it.

She reached her room finally and sat at the vanity, which was now her desk, and started writing.

Dear Monsieur Le Fantom,

My bruises, are a result of a poor decision of mine. That part of my life is over now, you need not worry about it at all. I am fine. As for, my tears, they are from the memories that still haunt me. Sometimes...I can not control the tears when the memories come.

Thank you for your concern dear phantom. I am sorry that I caused you distress over my tears.

Your Friend,

Samantha.

She carefully placed the letter in an envelope and sealed it. She used the same care in delivering it to Box 5. She sighed heavily before she left, closing the red velvet curtains behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi everyone here it is Chapter Four! thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. PhantomFan01, and Nakia-Park23. And thank you to everyone else who have reviewed since chapter one. RedDeathLvr, nicole813711, Andimpink, and the anonymous Ghost.

Thank you guys so much for reviewing and having faith in my story. It means a lot. Cookies to you both.

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha and all other OC's.

* * *

"No..." Samantha mumbled tossing in her bed. "Don't..." She grabbed the pillow slamming it over her head trying to block out any sound. Tonight was one of the rougher nights. Sheets strung out and tangled around her legs. "Shut up." The damned voices and dreams were returning. Sounds she hadn't remembered in a long time.

Glass breaking,

Screaming,

The sound of fists hitting skin.

With a sorrowful huff Samantha opened her eyes. They were red once again her hands reaching up to rub them softly. Slowly she got up out of her bed slipping on her pullover and shoes before walking out of her room.

Making her way down the halls she wandered into the theater soon finding herself on the stage. Her eyes glanced out at the many seats, sighing she wondered not realizing she was going to Box Five once more.

A smile formed on her face when she found a letter waiting for her. Picking it up in her hands she sat down in one of the chairs. Waiting for a moment before she looked back down at the red skull wax seal.

As her fingers began to open the letter a loud knocking came from the main door. "Who..." Making her way back to the entrance she didn't realize that she was being watched once more. She opened the main door, cautiously, before seeing a french delivery truck.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle." The man said happily.

"Bonjour Monsieur." Samantha replied softly with a polite smile.

"Êtes-vous Mlle Samantha Brenning?"

"Oui, monsieur." Samantha smiled seeing familiar boxes containing her things.

The man with the clipboard smiled "Si vous ratez s'il vous plaît signer ici et nous apporter vos effets personnels à l'intérieur." She took the clipboard and signed happily watching them load her things in the main lobby.

"Merci monsieur, bonne journée agréable." Walking back inside she watched them load the last of the five cardboard boxes. Only once they had left did she begin the process of carrying the boxes back up to her room.

Erik stood behind the mirror watching Samantha unpack the boxes. Pulling trinkets after trinkets soon finding the one that made her smile the brightest. A picture frame wrapped in a red scarf. Though Erik could not see the picture he could tell that this meant a great deal to her. Her fingers caressed the image with her fingers before placing the frame on the bedside table. It was a black and white photo of a woman and her child, a daughter.

Samantha wiped away her soft tears before continuing to unpack. Pulling out books which were now stacked on the bed. Once everything was unpacked she dismantled the cardboard boxes for later.

Finally after everything was finished she laid down on her bed pulling out the letter from her hoodie pocket. Carefully breaking the seal. Erik watched her read over the letter with curiosity.

_Dear Samantha, _

_Do not apologize for your tears for there is no apology needed. I am merely concerned and all be it, somewhat curious. You live in my opera house, wish to be friends with a "Ghost." And yet, I know nothing about you. Forgive my curiosity, you intrigue me so that I wish to know about you. _

_Furthermore my dear, _

_The work on the Opera House is coming along beautifully. Yet I must still warn you, be cautious where you tread in this old place. _

_Sincerely,_  
_Your friend,_

_Le Fantom_

Samantha's eyes gaze worriedly over his words. He wanted to know her...know of things that she was not comfortable revealing. But, she did not want to be rude to him. Her eyes wander to the mirror her eyes staring into those of her reflection.

The reflection of a broken woman, a woman she didn't seem to recognize as herself.

_"Look at me, _  
_And tell me who I am._  
_Why I am_  
_What I am._

_Call me a fool,_  
_And it's true I am._  
_I don't know _  
_Who I am."_

She picked up the papers and began to write her response to the Phantom. Her words seemed to pour out onto the paper. A few tears falling onto the paper as she wrote. She seals the envelope and holds it in her hands.

_"It's such a shame,_  
_I'm such a sham._  
_No one knows _  
_Who I am._

_Am I the face of the future?_  
_Am I the face of the past?_  
_Am I the one who must finish last?"_

Standing Samantha leaves the room making her way into the theater. Slowly she walks towards Box 5.

_"Look at me,_  
_And tell me who I am,_  
_Why I am_  
_What I am._

_Will I survive?_  
_Who will give a damn,_  
_If no one knows_  
_Who I am?_

_Nobody knows -_  
_Not even you -_  
_No one knows who I am.."_

Placing the letter on the velvet seat she closes the curtain a tear or two slipping out of her eyes. She tries to gulp down the knot in her throat. Wondering if what she told him in letter would make him change his mind about being her friend.

_Dear Phantom, _

_My past is not a very good story. I have suffered at the hands of a man, a man I thought I could trust with my being. My life. I was proven very wrong. I thought I had found love, the love that everyone wants. For years I would live in fear of the man I had come to call my husband. He would hit me as well as other things I wish to never speak of again. I am surprised that I am even telling you this. You, a complete stranger. I shocked myself when I opened up to you so soon. Perhaps it is because I want a friend. Someone who I can confide in, to speak with. I haven't had a friend in such a long time. I hope that, even after reading this, you will still speak with me. And continue to be a friend to me. _

_Sincerely, _

_Samantha. _

Walking back to her room, Samantha's eyes still stung from her the remaining unshed tears. She walked in and curled up under her warm blankets. Feeling them cocoon around her like a pair of arms embracing her. She had done it, she had spilt her heart to a stranger. And now, the waiting game would begin. Would he accept her despite her past? Samantha desperately hoped he would.

She had grown fond of speaking with this person, and, she hoped that this time. She wouldn't be hurt for trusting someone.

~

Erik's hands trembled as he read the letter. His eyes scanning her words over and over. How could a man harm a woman in such a way? He would never understand why. A man who harmed a woman was nothing if not the dirt beneath his feet. They shouldn't even be considered human!

He felt his blood boil. Even he had never raised hand to a woman. Yes, he had lost his temper but never, had he hit a woman. His teeth clenched to the point where he felt his jaw starting to throb.

He didn't know why, he didn't understand why...but seeing her cry. Seeing the bruises. He felt a twinge in his heart. It hurt, and it hurt bad.

What was he to do?


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to all those who reviewed Ladybugs and Angels. Here is the next chapter! Cookies to those who review!

Disclaimer: I only Own Samantha and any OC's that may appear

* * *

Three days,

That's how long it has been since she had last heard from the Phantom. Samantha was starting to regret telling this stranger, someone she hoped to befriend, her whole past. Everyday she would go to Box Five, and there would be no letter.

Finally on the fourth day she didn't go straight away to the theater. She decided to go out into the market and have a day in the fresh air.

She had been cooped up working on the Opera house and she just needed to get away. It was a warm day in Paris and once again the streets were lively. She had to jump to the side to avoid children running past her. Samantha couldn't help but smile at their happy laughter.

Walking through the market she bought some grapes, bread, cheese and a lovely fancy scarf that had caught her eye. It had roses on it, how she loved roses. She ran her hands over the fabric, it was red with the roses in black embroidery thread. Carefully placing it in her bag she continued her walk. Taking a seat on the bridge watching the river and those painting it.

She needed this day out and she was thankful she had done this. Inhaling deeply she could smell the wind that came up from the river, the air started to become crisp and moist. A single drop of water fell onto her cheek. Looking up she saw dozens more come down in a light drizzle.

Smiling she stood making her way back to the Opera House. Laughing to herself when it started to grow heavier. She couldn't help herself she stuck her arms out as she spun around. Her hair and skin glistening from the water.

She laughed again her hands opening the door of the opera house. Her soft laughter ringing through the walls. She hadn't really laughed in a long time and it felt so good.

"Glad to hear you laughing Mademoiselle." Samantha jumped at the voice. A soft velvety voice echoed through the walls of the main entrance.

"Who's there?" She started up the steps her hand still holding her bag.

"A friend, Madam. Simply...a friend."

Samantha looked around trying to find the source of the voice. "Where are you? Won't you come out?" There was a slight pause, she could tell he must have been hesitating.

"I don't think it would be wise Madam. I would not want to frighten you."

"Frighten me? Frighten me how?" Samantha's head spun around in every direction. Where was this voice coming from. Due to the way his voice echoed she couldn't decipher what direction.

"To be perfectly frank madam, I am not a very pleasant person to behold."

"So you have flaws. Every person does." She said finally giving up the search now finding herself in the theater sitting in a chair. "There is no such thing as perfect beauty. Sometimes it is our flaws that make us beautiful. My mother told me that." She pulled out a bag of grapes she had bought and started munching on them as she waited for a reply.

"Then you're mother was a very kind woman. Sadly there are very few these days madam."

"How very true." She muttered as she popped another grape into her mouth. "Why speak with me now?"

Erik figured she would ask this. He had taken so long to respond to her letter. "Please forgive me my dear. I thought it would be better for...I thought it was time for us to speak for real. If I have caused you any distress I sincerely apologize."

A ghost of a smile crept onto her face "It's okay." Her fingers twiddled together waiting for him to reply. 'I wonder what he looks like...' she couldn't help but think.

"You are too kind Madam."

"You don't have to call me Madam. My name is Samantha please call me by my name." She blushed "I am no Lady Monsieur."

Erik couldn't understand why a woman such as herself wouldn't think herself a lady. "Why do you think yourself not a lady, Samantha?"

She felt a shiver run through her body hearing his voice speak her name. "A Lady, is graceful and...beautiful."

"And you are not?"

"...No." She muttered sadly "I'm not." She remembered the voice from her past. Reminding her how ugly she was and with the bruises he left...she believed him. Erik didn't believe her, she was beautiful. How could she not see it?

"Why do you say that?"

Samantha sighed heavily feeling tears in her eyes. "I..." Another sigh escaped as she looked up at the paintings on the ceiling. "I was told for years I would never be beautiful again. No man would want me. I was told I was ugly... and I guess I just started believing it." She laughed to herself cupping a hand over her face "I can't believe I'm telling a stranger all of this."

Everything became quiet around her for a moment she felt as if he had gone.

'_Don't cry, _

_dear beautiful rose do not cry. _

_You are not alone in this matter.' _

She sat up looking around for him, his voice sending shivers down her spine.

'_Dear lady, _

_Please do not cry.' _

"I simply can't bear it..."

She sighed listening to his voice as her arms wrapped around herself. Eric leaned against the doorway of box five. His eyes closed thinking of his actions. 'What am I doing...' He couldn't help but think. 'She doesn't matter to me...no one does...' His eyes open drifting over to her seated form.

Her beautiful dark hair falling in gentle cascades down her back. Her eyes, those deep teary blue eyes staring up at the ceiling. 'She means noth-nothing...' He sighed once more and closed his eyes.

"Eric you fool."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you dear readers for your patience. School is finally out so I will have more opportunities to update my fanfictions on both of my accounts.

Disclaimer: I only own Samantha.

* * *

The floors were dusted and washed, the red velvet chairs polished and reupholstered and the curtains were now dusted and mended. All that was left of the list for that evening was vacuuming the aisle carpets. The hand that held the cord reached up to wipe sweat from her brow before it fell into her eyes.

Today had been a very long but productive day. The workers had finished washing the walls, polishing the wood work the even managed to get the mural on the ceiling half way done.

Finally the vacuum was turned off and put away. With a heavy exasperated sigh Samantha made her way to the kitchen, desperate for water. The cup turned cold from the water a feeling she was happy to experience seeing as how she felt as if she were on fire. Slowly she drank the cold water between drinks she would place the cup against her forehead and neck.

She even went so far as taking some ice out of her new fridge and placing it against her skin. Today was exceptionally hot. Her skin turned to Gooseflesh as the ice water trailed down her skin. She sighed once more throwing the remnants of the ice into the sink. Taking her water she decided to wander the Opera House.

Samantha finally came to stop at the library with a loud flop she sat down into one of the plush chairs. She sighed heavily leaning back feeling the exhaustion set in. Her body was sore but she convinced herself it was a good sore.

Looking up at the ceiling she felt her eyelids growing heavy.

BANG BANG

Jerking up she listened for the sound once more. Bang! Finally Samantha got to her feet running to the main entrance. She saw the door jerking with each hard knock. Softly she crept towards the door, jumping with each loud banging. She reached the door and looked through the spy hole. When she spied the man standing on her doorstep she jerked back with a gasp.

She ran away from the door and up the marble steps. The banging on the door was getting louder. "SAMANTHA!" He yelled banging on the door harder and harder.

'How did he find me? How did he find me?'

She ran to the top of the marble steps before she heard the sound of the door opening. Making a quick decision she turned down one of the older hallways.

"Samantha..." She heard him call out "I know you are here."

That voice sent chills down her spin feeling it crawl on her skin. She ducked against the wall trying to hide. "I know you are here woman. Tyler's been looking for you."

She covered her mouth trying to keep quiet. Her eyes widened hearing the sound of his footsteps growing closer and closer. She had no choice but to try and run.

"Samantha."

Her feet carried her as fast as she could turning down a corner. The floor beginning to creak "Oh god."

"This way."

Her head snapped up seeing a black cape curve around a corner. "Hello?"

"This way Samantha."

"Wait!" She chased after him the floor creaking louder. This section hadn't been completed yet so the floorboards were still loose.

"THERE YOU ARE!"

Her hair was grabbed from behind causing her to scream. "I've got you now bitch. Wait till Tyler comes to get you. Oh you'll get what's coming to you." He laughed holding her by the ear.

"I would unhand the lady if I were you."

Both heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Briefly they saw a shadowy figure standing not far in front of them. "Stay out of this its none of your business!"

"Oh but it is my business. You see..." he melded into the shadows disappearing his voice now echoing all around them. "This lady here lives in my Opera house. Therefore she is under my protection. And you see Monsieur I take no tolerance towards anyone...who would harm a woman. Particularly one I happen to see as a friend."

He turned around bringing Samantha with him, hanging there from the ceiling, dangling in front of his face...was a noose. "God..."

"Wrong answer."

Her captor cried out feeling a knife stab into his side. He let go of Samantha causing her to stumble, she watched as the noose was placed around his neck. "I'll get you! You bitch!" He pulled out his gun shooting at her.

Samantha screamed jumping back, her foot went through the floor. The hooded figure lurched towards her black gloved hand reaching out to her as the floor caved under her weight. Her own hands tried grabbing the hand. Their fingers only touched before she fell.

The last thing she saw, was a porcelain mask.


End file.
